Summer Lovin'
by triseat0n
Summary: Tris has never been the most social person. With her only friends being Uriah Pedrad, the Wu family, and a cat named Freddy it tends to get a little lonely. Especially when she doesn't have the best family experience. But then the mysterious Tobias Eaton enters her life without a care, sending her into a whirlpool of emotions. Will he make that feeling of loneliness disappear?
1. Party Time!

**AN: I originally wrote this story but then everything got deleted because of my stupid family. So I started mentally editing and revising changing some points so I wouldn't feel bad about losing it and think "Hey, at least you don't have to go back and do all that stuff!" So yes, I present to you the new and improved version of my new story: Summer Lovin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth aka the woman who crushed my soul.**

**TRIS**

The cool evening air slips around me like a tight embrace.

"Bye have fun!" Tori's voice calls out. Before I can respond though, I hear her window rolling up and see her white pick-up truck rolling down the road, engine sputtering. She needs to get a new car.

I look in front of me at the grand mansion that has to at least be 5 stories. This, belongs to Marcus Eaton. Strict business man. I've never met him but from what I've heard he isn't all rainbows and sunshine. But no, I'm not here for the scary business man. From what I've heard he's out of town, which gives his son the perfect opportunity to throw a birthday party.

Tobias Eaton. The first person in the future senior class to turn 18 years old, his birthday being the weekend after school gets out. He's the popular guy, quarterback and whatnot. Do I really need to go into all this cliche?

The point is that I'm not some cheerleader. I'm basically the loner of the school. So _how_ exactly did I get invited you might ask? Well, let's take a trip down memory lane shall we?

_Flashback: _

_I sigh as I pull my locker ajar and look at the mess before me and cringe. Crumpled papers, unsharpened pencils, and dare I say it, an unused pad lay scattered around my locker. Yep, it's the day I've hated since 6th grade when I first encountered it; locker clean-up day. But not just any clean-up day. No, the last one of sophomore year. _

_Just looking at all this crap makes frustration well up in me. With a groan I slam my locker shut and look at all the other girls who slip their textbooks into their Vera Bradley bags and give their mirrors one last check. _

_"Stressed, are we?" I hear a voice pipe up next to me and I nearly jump out of my skin. I look over to see none other than hot-shot Tobias Eaton._

_"It's alright, my friend Zeke's locker is WAY worse."_

_I'm at a loss for words and apparently he finds this amusing. A small smirk etches it's way onto his face and he raises an eyebrow, "Tris right?" _

_All I am capable of doing is nodding dumbly. _

_"Well Tris, I have something for you."_

_He hands me a flyer style paper and I read the heading. 'You're invited to the Sickest Birthday party ever!' _

_What? Is this a joke? I look up at Tobias who seems to be studying me carefully._

_"Do you want me to deliver this to someone or...?" I ask him totally confused as to why he would be giving me this._

_He laughs, a deep large masculine laugh. "No. I'm inviting you."_

_This is a joke. This is definitely a joke. "Alright let's just cut to the punch. Where's the hidden camera?" I ask._

_"Tris. I'm being serious. You should come, it'll be fun. And Uriah's gonna be there, you guys are friends right?" _

_"Well yeah." _

_"Well you won't be totally alone then." _

_His words hit a rough spot in my heart because I am usually totally alone. Uriah has been my best friend since Kindergarten. But in Fourth grade when popularity kind of took action he started drifting away and hanging out with the more popular crowd telling all the jokes that used to be for me and him. But I have no reason to be mad, I didn't own Uriah then and I still don't today. But did he ever think about including me? We still hang out though, every Tuesday and Sunday he comes over and we play minecraft. But it bugs me whenever I hear his friends_ ask_ him what he was doing, he makes up some excuse. It's like he's embarrassed to be my friend but he does it because he feels bad for me. Like I'm some charity case. And I hate it. _

_Apparently Tobias sees that his words offended me and makes a quick save,"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Just that I know that it isn't your crowd and... yeah. Just come okay?" _**(AN: Okay. Jkjk nah I ain't about that!) **

_He extends the invitation out to me and I take it lightly. "I'll think about it." _

_He gives me an understanding nod and awkwardly walks away._

_Flashback Over_

I guess I felt guilty because he looked like he felt bad and maybe he was opening his mind up to let me make new friends. And that felt good.

And I only go to a few parties a year but no one's that's really my age. Except Uriah. But even then I feel left out in the crowd.

_But the crowd will be no different at Tobias's party, _I think to myself.

But something's different this time. Maybe because I don't feel like a charity case because he barely knows me. He wanted to invite me. To make me feel included.

Keeping that final thought in mind I somewhat march up to the door and open it.

Heavy dubstep blasts throughout the Eaton Mansion and couples make out sloppily, grind against each other, and I spot some even taking body shots. Yep definitely not my crowd.

Looking around I see Uriah chatting it up with a golden haired girl. I recognize her as Marlene Hrapchak a girl on the cheerleading team. I guess from how often Uriah speaks about her on the days that we do hangout he has a crush on her. Uriah, the guy who is not shy at all except around girls he likes. I remember in second grade there was a girl Cindy who he was crushing on and whenever I suggested he talk to her he would immediately yell "No way Jose!" Which was his favorite phrase to say. He said the same thing when I suggest he speak to Marlene, minus the Jose part. But here he is casually speaking to her. But it's not until he extends his hand out to her as a gesture that they should move on to the dance floor and she takes it, that I notice he stumbles his way there.

Hmm... Sometimes all it takes is a couple drinks to gain some courage.

I also spot Tobias grinding against a bleach blonde, spray tanned chick. He's obviously tipsy as well.

"Presents go over there." I hear a cheerful voice to my right say. She's pointing do a table with presents piled up to the ceiling.

Damn, I'd hate to be him, writing all those thank you cards.

"Thanks." I tell her and stride over to the table with my black wrapped present.

Not really being a pal of his I wasn't sure what to get him. In the end I decided on one of my many paintings that I've created. Basically it's some incredibly detailed flames with a quote painted in manuscript in front of it. It says, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'

Basically I google inspirational quotes and this was my favorite. I chose this because despite being popular Four still decided to invite me. I feel that that's brave of him. He might get hate for it like Uriah feels he'll get it he reveals our friendship, but he doesn't care. If he did he wouldn't let me out here in the open at his birthday party.

I set the present in between a small cream colored envelope and a large gift wrapped in Cheeta print paper which is definitely from one of his admirers.

I return to the table and see the girl still standing there, two beers in hand. She hands me one and I take it hesitantly. I have drunk alcohol before but it's never often.

After I pop it open I _take_ a sip and grimace. The next one is better. "So," the girl swallows her sip, "I'm Christina. What's your name?" Getting a closer look at her I realize she is also on the cheer team. She's a flyer. I know because I enjoy watching the flyers. Soaring up in the air like a bird.

"Tris."

She nods, "Lemme guess, one of your friends dared you to crash?"

I should be offended by the question, but I'm not. Maybe the way she says it, so good natured, with an easy smile. Maybe that's how I know she meant it in a different way.

"Um, no. Tobias invited me."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Really? He must have his eye on you." She winks.

"Um, no. I think he was just being nice. Guys are never interested in me."

"Nice, _my__ ass. _He is _never _nice to people he doesn't know. And yeah, guys _are_ interested in you look at all those guys!"

Looking over to where she gestures I see a group of guys checking me out, or rather my body in the black lace dress that was once my mother's. According to Tori she wore it on her first date.

"That doesn't count. They're staring at my body, that's all they're interested in."

I spot a guy, a cute guy, looking at Christina, not at her body. But at her face.

"Like _that guy._" I tell her, "He is a good example of 'being interested in.'

As soon as Christina looks his way he blushes and ducks his head.

Raising her eyebrow, Christina analyzes him. "He is pretty cute." She decides, then turns to me, "Should I make a move?" She asks hesitantly.

"Hell yeah! Go sister!"

As soon as I see her awkwardly scurry over there and talk to him with a bright smile, I decide I like Christina. Soon they jump on to the dance floor, and I realize I'm alone again.

I glance at the door with a sigh, I should just leave. As I'm heading to the door I hear a voice behind me, "Aren't you at least going to say goodbye? Or I don't know, Happy birthday?"

Spinning around I see Tobias, the nearly orange girl no longer attached to him. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he has a critical look on his face.

"Happy birthday Tobias. It looks fun but I should probably go."

"Ah, I get it, we're not your kind of people." He takes a few steps closer to me.

"Yeah. You're not. So why'd you invite me?" I ask.

Suddenly his expression changes. What was once neutral disappears as a regretful face takes it place.

He looks down and my heart beats, different possibilities of why he invited me rush through my head like a river. Is it true what Christina said? Does he like me?

But the answer is not what I expected, "It was a dare."

Many emotions run through me: humiliation, anger, disappointment. But all I can do is repeat his words with malice slicing through my voice, "A dare?"

"Look Tris I'm sorry I didn't have a choice-"

I cut him off sharply, "Yes you did have a choice! You didn't have to come up and talk to me! You could've just ignored it!" People are staring, and for once, I don't care. I was wrong. Tobias Eaton isn't brave at all. He's a coward.

He closes his eyes, "I'm sorry. I really am."

"No you're not. Because you don't give a damn about me or anyone else but yourself. I know people like you. Selfish people." People like my father. But I don't say that.

Before he can speak again I grab a red solo cup of something that's half drinken and dump it on his head. Gasps flood the room. But all I'm doing is running.

I run down out the door, down the stone staircase that leads up to his house, across the bright green grass, and down the street.

The only thing I hear is Christina calling my name.

**AN: So? Whatdya think. I feel like this is one of the best things I've written. I hope you do too. Don't worry things will get better between Fourtris. It'll be okay. Happy reading! **

**Goal: 10 reviews and 5 new follows and/or favorites?**


	2. Guilt and Apologies

**NEW CHAPTER A DAY EARLY! YAS! So today in band we got to name our instruments, so I named mine Tobias. So this guy was like, "Who's Tobias?" So I told him he was from Divergent. And he was like, "There's no Tobias in divergent!" So I thought he was a movie fan so I told him, "Four is Tobias." And he was like "Great! I'm half way through the book and you already spoiled it for me!" And now I feel really bad for spoiling it... But it's not THAT big of a spoiler. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth not me. **

**TOBIAS**

See"So yeah it was super fun."

"Mmhmm..." I say, trying to figure out a way to get out of this conversation with a redheaded girl who approached me moments after Tris stormed out.

As she opens her mouth again I quickly cut her off, not wanting to hear another word about when her and her friends went to Vegas. "I have to go change my shirt." I tell her, pulling on the dress shirt that's drenched in alcohol.

"I could come with you." She winks flirtatiously.

Normally I wouldn't refuse this offer, but with Tris, and the guilt ripping me to shreds, I'm not really up to having sex with a random girl. "There's no need for that. I'll be back soon." I tell her, but I hope for my sake that she finds another guy by the time I get back.

As soon as I enter my bedroom I rip off the shirt that is almost stuck to me, but then come face to face with a couple playing tonsil hockey on my bed. They pull apart and look at me in surprise.

I point a finger sharply at the door, "Out."

They obey and I shut the door gently behind them.

I run into my closet and pick a simple black V-neck, nothing too fancy because I'm kicking the guests out pretty soon, despite the fact they were supposed to stay about 3 hours more, I'm not exactly in the mood to party anymore.

I feel an ache in my heart. I _hurt _someone today. I've hurt people before physically and verbally whether it was intended or not, but Tris was different. I remember that day that Peter and Eric pointed her out to me. "That's the girl who you have to invite." Eric said. She was only walking up to her locker, her black backpack slung around her left shoulder, one hand stuffed in her jeans pocket. She looked so vulnerable, her blue-grey eyes looked so innocent and gentle. She wasn't asking for any humiliation at all, but there it was, about to be handed to her.

"And if I don't?" I asked them hesitantly. Peter laughed, a laugh drained of any humor at all, "What do you think? You'll no longer be known as the bravest guy in school. More like the coward who couldn't take on the easiest dare in history."

I have a lot of regrets. But this has to be in my top ten. Just the look on her face when I told her it was a dare, the look of betrayal. I'm sure that was the look I wore when I saw my mother for the first time in 7 years. That thought alone increases the pang in my chest.

Part of the dare was if she arrived I had to tell her it was a dare. But I try to look on the bright side and think that at least I got it done, because she would've found out eventually. I know because when you look at Tris. _At her. _You see someone who's always thinking. You can see it in her eyes, the intelligence, the humanity. Argh. I feel fucking worse now.

As I head back down the stairs I spot the redhead in the exact same spot I left her. When she sees me her eyes light up and I'm just about ready to yell for everyone to get the hell out. But then I feel two hands shoving me.

I turn and see Uriah, and he looks mad.

"What the hell'd you do Tris huh?"

I'm about to open my mouth with a weak response but he cuts me off, "Why the fuck did you screw with her? Her mother's dead. Her dad's an asshole. Her brother is in College. She doesn't need you to add to her problems. People at school treat her like she doesn't exist, No one even talks to her they're all jerks!" He stops as realization and regret take place of the anger on his face, "In-including me. But you know what? I would never accept that dare, whether if it was for Tris or a random girl.

"Declining _this dare _would not be a pansycake move." Normally it's hard to take Uriah seriously when he uses that word but under the circumstances right now it isn't so hard.

"She's human. She has _feelings. _Put yourself in her shoes."

Then he walks away leaving me standing like an idiot. As I see the redhead walking up to me I get up on the nearest chair. "All right, party's over! Get the hell out!"

Protests fill the room but slowly they pool out. Before the redhead walks away she puts the signature hand phone up to her ear and mouths, 'Call me.'

Um, gonna be hard to do that if I don't have your number hun.

****PAGEBREAK****

After clearing all the rooms of couples making out, I begin ripping open presents, totally ignoring the entire mess. Hey, who cares? My dad gets back in 3 months, I got time.

I open a cheetah print package and see many objects. I pick up a bottle of summer breeze cologne and inspect the package that contains three bottles of breath freshener. The note on the cologne reads, _Not that you don't already smell amazing but here's something to get you into the summer spirit. Xoxo, Nita_

Ugh, Nita. We hook up one time and then she's obsessed with me. I'm making a bet that Zeke invited her. Ugh, that bastard.

The note on the breath freshener says, _'Something in handy for when we make out ;) -Nita' _

I gag.

I pick up the last box in all its glory. And of course, how did I not see this coming? Condoms. I pull the note off, _'Do I even have to explain these? ;) -Nita'_

I literally throw up inside my mouth And slide the box over to the other side of the table.

The next present is wrapped in black paper. There's a note at the top; _Um, hi Tobias! Not being chummy with you I didn't really know what to get you but I hope this will do! Thanks for inviting me, it's truly appreciated! Hope you like it! -Tris_

Guilt pinches at my stomach. I don't deserve this. But I rip the paper off anyways and see a painting. Flames are delicately painted and a quote lies over them, _'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.' _

Her signature is at the bottom, and even if it wasn't I would still be able to tell that it was her work. Don't ask me how.

After reading this quote I realize that accepting the dare wasn't brave, that was cowardice. Uriah was brave. He stood up for Tris.

Guilt, guilt, guilt. The thing I've felt a million times in the past hour courses through my veins. I will apologize to Tris, and I will be this person she thought I was for her. I will be brave. Actually brave.

I take a glance at the other presents and decide they can wait. I'm going to bed.

Once so reach my room I take a thumb tack and put it in the wall over my bed before hanging the canvas up. This is the only piece of artwork I have up and that includes posters and pictures. The Orange flames seem to stand out on the black walls.

Nodding with sastifaction I settle in to bed. A certain blue eyed artist clouding my dreams.

****PAGEBREAK****

After I finish breakfast and am about to start off to apologize to Tris, I realize an important detail. I have no idea where she lives.

Sighing I try to think of solutions. Then I remember something, Christina was talking to her last night and she followed her out the door. Maybe she knows some idea of where she could be.

I pull my phone out from my pocket and find her on my contacts list. Apparently it was crucial for every football player and every cheerleader to have each other's numbers. Though I haven't used more than half of them. Including Christina's.

After I hit the green call button I put it up to my ear and wait. It answers midway through the 3rd ring.

"What do you want?" I hear Christina's voice snap, "And before you say anything you were a _total _jerk to Tris."

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I need your help. I want to apologize, so I need to know where she lives. Can you help me?"

"Lemme ask you something pretty boy, if I even have this information, Why should I give it to you? How do I know you don't want to egg her house or stalk her?"

"Use your lying super power thing. See if I'm lying."

Silence.

"Christina please." I plead.

She sighs, "Okay so I followed her and saw her walk into this place called 'Prior's Pasta and Pizza.' You could try there?

"Thanks Christina. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah. Make things right! She's actually really cool!"

"All right, bye."

"See ya."

I hit the end call button and sigh. Time for operation 'Find Tris'

****PAGEBREAK****

Prior's Pasta and Pizza is only a small Italian cafe. People sit at the small round tables working or conversing with fellow companions if they have them.

I see a man, he has brownish gray hair and a strong jaw. Be wears an apron and a name tag that says 'Andrew' on it. But by the blue-gray eyes he has he is no doubt related to Tris. He stands at the cash register and seems to be ringing people up with to-go orders. Then a family of four enters and he seems to excuse himself from the conversation.

"Beatrice!" He calls out.

Tris's voice responds, "Yeah?" She seems to be in the back room behind where Andrew, or Mr. Prior is standing.

"Costumers! Get out here and off that stupid phone for a change."

This emerges from the yellow door. She also has an apron except unlike her dad's it's tied at her waste line. A black splatter paint t-shirt hangs loosely off her shoulders and I see dark blue shorts peeking out from the bottom of her apron. A pair of worn out black converse are on her feet and her hair is in a neat French braid.

Now that I think about it of all the times I've passed her in the hallways, the first time I ever talked to her, and even at the party, she was always wearing a French braid. It'd be kind of weird to see her in anything else but a French braid.

She rolls her eyes, "Dad I wasn't on my phone, Jesus. I was reading up on a new intricate kind of painting that I want to make for Tori on her birthday."

"I don't care young lady. And just for that eye roll you are working a double."

Her jaw drops, "But _dad! _Tori's taking me out later!"

He shrugs, "I don't care. Cancel. Now go, they're waiting for you." He gestures to the family.

She grumbles something and begins walking up to the general area I'm standing in, now's my chance. I can feel the heart beat in my toes, the sweat on my palms as I stuff them in my pockets. I look over to her dad and see him chatting with a customer who he seems to know.

I go and stand in front of her and block her path. She nearly runs into me.

"The hell?" She mutters. She looks up at me and her eyes widen in surprise, "Tobias? What are you doing here?"

Oh scratch the back of my neck, "I just... like I wanted to apologize for what I did. I thought what I was doing was brave but it wasnt, it was cowardice, because I couldn't stand up for you and tell the guys who gave me that dare no. I felt peer pressured. It would be been brave if I had told them no, truth is that painting doesn't fit me. It fits people like Uriah. Yeah, he defended you."

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Uriah? Really?"

"Yeah. You guys are friends and I'd also like to be your friend. I'd like to get to know you, Tris because you seem nice and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But I understand if you don't forgive me yet. Or ever."

She sighs, "I was mad and humiliated. I shouldn't have run out. But you know what?" She throws her arms out in an 'I don't care' gesture. "Dude, if you want to be my friend then that's your problem but I mean sure." She smiles a little.

I nod and we're probably standing there for 30 seconds in awkward silence.

"I need to go take this order." She breaks it.

"Okay, but let me have your number." I request.

She furrows her eyebrows, and I wonder if she was actually forgiving me completely or getting there and if I went too far with asking for her number.

"Okay." She decides and grabs a Sharpie off of the table before grabbing my arm. Her touch is warm and soothing. She writes her number (or at least I hope it's her number) on it and puts the sharpie back.

"I'll see you later, I guess..." I say awkwardly not knowing how I should end this conversation.

She nods and goes to the table, and I stand there for about 5 seconds, before I exit the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! It was fun to write. Some of you may have wanted Tris to make him feel more guilt and stuff but Tris, to me, has always seen the best in people. And well the reason why she forgave him so easily will be revealed next chapter.<strong>

**Can I maybe get to 25 reviews?**

**Much love, Kiki.**


	3. The Wu's

**Hello All! How are you! This is so late I know, I know. But my mother took my kindle (which is what I write on) away this entire week and I've been having some writer's block. Apologies that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Anyway I'll keep it short and get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**TRIS**

**A couple days later...**

I take a giant lick out of my vanilla cone and turn to Tori.

The sunlight peeking through the trees interferes with my vision so I have to squint to get a good look at her. Adjusting herself on the park bench, she turns and locks eyes with me. "How are you really Tris?"

I shrug as nonchalantly as I can, "Good."

"Dont lie to me. Don't even try. How are things with that bastard?" Bastard, is key word for my dad.

"Look Tor. I'm not in the mood to talk about this. You know. You know that he makes me work extra shifts while he sits in his ass. You know at night I have to lock up because he just _leaves,_ and goes to the bar. Stop asking when you _know._

"Yes, I do know. I know that you're too young to be going through any of this. I know that we can sue him and adopt you."

"No. We can't. Everything he's doing is legal. It's legal for him to go to the bar because he's of age. It's legal for him to make me work extra, because technically I work for him."

She raises both eyebrows, "Is it legal for him to pay you almost nothing? None of the profits that you deserve from working your butt off? I don't think so."

I grit my teeth. I should be agreeing with her. I don't want to live with him. But a part of me still cares about him and I can't just leave him there alone. He'd go bankrupt. His business would fail. He'd be the laughing stock of Chicago.

Tori sighs, "Look Tris. I know that you care about him somehow, and I know you don't want to ask for help, but you can't live your life in fear of him. He can't be on your back all the time with you not defending yourself at all." Then, very softly she asks, "What would Natalie do?"

Before I can respond I hear laughing to my right. I look and see Tobias and his friends. Headed our way.

I curse, and Tori looks in that direction. "Is that... Tobias?"

I raise both eyebrows, "Tobias takes art?" I ask, not being able to imagine him sitting in the classroom, drawing something.

"Yeah, he's surprisingly talented. And hey, why are you looking so scared? You went to his party."

"But didn't exactly have the best time."

I set my ice cream cone beside me and reach back to pull my hood up but of course, he _has _to see me.

"Tris?"

I look his way and put on the biggest fake smile I can and wave at him like I didn't even notice him.

He turns around and says something to his friends and begins to jog over here._ Great._ While it's only been a couple days since he apologized to me, he hasn't made any attempt to call me, which either means he forgot, or never intended to in the first place. I shouldn't be too hurt, but I am. Maybe because of the fact that I wanted a friend, or maybe because his apology seemed so genuine.

"Well..." Tori says as he's half way over to our bench, "I'm gonna go see if Bud needs any help with the kids..." Before I can argue, Tori is scurrying away in the direction of her husband and twins.

"Um... Hi Tris." Tobias says, approaching me. He looks after Tori, "Was that Mrs. Wu?"

"Um yeah. She's my God mother so..."

He grins a little, "You must be the teacher's pet then?"

I laugh a little, "Something like that."

"Hey sorry I haven't called. I've been busy with football practice. Last Summer we hardly even practiced and coach bit our ass. Hey, but maybe we can hang out... like tomorrow? At your restaurant maybe."

The last thing I want to do is be _there_. But that's really the only place I can hang out, since I'm working all day while my dad caters this party.

I give him a small smile, "Sure. Why not?"

He opens his mouth to say something else when we're interrupted by a voice, "Trissy!" Running up to me is one half of the Wu twins, Zachary. "Trissy, Elena wants you to-" he breaks off mid-sentence when he sees Tobias, and I mentally face palm, knowing what's coming next.

"Hi." Tobias says to him.

"Y-you're Tobias Eaton."

Before Tobias can respond he goes on, "You're the quarterback for the Dauntless Warriors! I always go to their games! I've memorized all your plays!"

I don't know what most 6 year old boys get star struck about, but for Zachary, it's when he meets the quarterback of his favorite high school team.

It's obvious Tobias has no idea how to respond to him, and from my point of view it's slightly amusing. But I have to remind myself to contain my laughter as I tell Tobias, "He's just a really big fan."

Tobias nods and crouches down to his eye level. "Do you have anything I can sign?" He asks awkwardly, obviously not used to getting the celebrity treatment from anyone but many of the girls at our school.

Zachary nods eagerly, and lifts his hair off of his forehead, implying that he wants him to sign his forehead.

I hand Tobias a sharpie from my back pocket. He takes it and carefully signs his forehead.

"I want to be just like you someday." Zachary tells him as he finishes up.

Tobias looks caught off guard, "Really?"

Zachary nods and then his face lights up like he just got the most brilliant idea, "Why don't you teach me some stuff?!" He asks eagerly.

Tobias shrugs, "Alright." He says, then turns to me. "Hey Tris, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod a little and watch as Zachary tugs him to the football field.

* * *

><p><strong>So... next up Tris and Tobias hang out! If you're confused about the Wu's I'll explain. Tori is Tris's godmother and is married to Bud. They have two children, who are twins: Zachary and Elena. Also Tris doesn't have the best situation at home as you can see and same goes for Tobias, which you Wil see once we reach the indepths of his character in the later chapters. I'm seeing into the woods today! Has anybody seen it? Is it good?<strong>

**QOTC: Who's excited for Insurgent! **

**AOTC: ME!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Kiki**


	4. Dorky Dancing

**Yay! No hiatus! Are ya happy? Im happy. So obvi I can't take all the cred for this chapter bc it would've taken it like 5 years to be up just the first half, and some stuff in the second half bc Four's Booty Call (aka my savior) like gave me an awesome idea that you'll see in the second half. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't frigging own Divergent. Deal with it.**

**TRIS**

It's currently late night. Tobias didn't stop by at all today like he told me he would. False, sugar coated promises. The story of my fucking life. Our last customer justeft, I bid him farewell and thank him for eating at our restaurant. I grab the keys from the a loop on my belt and swing them around my finger, walking up to the door, prepared to lock up. Dad should have been back from his catering gig an hour ago, probably went to the bar.

I peer outside to see it's pouring down rain. All of a sudden a man jogs from around the corner in the rain, towards our restaurant. He has a hood on and is swinging a pocket knife in his hand. Shit. I'm gonna die.

I was told what to do in situations like these. I quickly lock the door and get out of view from the glass window and sit against the wall. My heart hammers against my chest. I screw my eyes shut willing myself to disappear.

I just want my daddy. My real dad, not Andrew. The guy who works my but off, dismisses my dreams, and yells at me. I want the guy who would read me bedtime stories, take me and Caleb to the zoo every weekend, give my mother a peck on the lips every morning.

I hear banging on the door. Yes, this is the end of me. I wonder if my dad will miss me or even feel guilty for letting me die here. But then I hear a familiar voice, "Tris?"

My eyes snap open and I look around the wall to see none other than Tobias standing in front of the door. Tears of relief threaten to fall out of my eyes as I stand up and unlock the door.

"Hi Tris, what was that all abou-"

"You fucking scared me Tobias! Do you know how much of a murderer you looked like with your pocket knife and your hood up walking around at 11:30 in the rain?!"

He looks taken aback, "Well sorry for wanting to drop by." He mutters.

I sigh and lean against the wall, dragging my hand across my face, "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. That just scared the daylights out of me."

"Yeah... can I come in? It's kind of raining outside."

I abruptly get off the wall and usher him inside locking the door behind him, I feel really bad now.

"Sorry if I'm soaking the place. Do you by any chance have a towel?"

"That I do." I grab him a towel on a changer near by and her begins to dry himself.

"I have a proposition for you." He states as he finishes drying.

"And that is?"

"Well, my asshole friend named Peter lives in Woodrow. You know the rich people neighborhood? The perks of having him as a friend is that he lives there and it has a mini golf course. He invited me and said I could bring a friend. Zeke hates mini golf and I don't really have any other close friends so do you want to come?"

I shrug, not wanting to meet anyone but it's nice of Tobias to try. "Um... sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. But isn't Woodrow like 1 hour away?"

He nods, "Yeah. He and his friends don't go to our school."

Relief floods through me. Good. No one who could know me.

"Well... thanks for inviting me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Unless you need any help cleaning up...?"

I am about to politely decline, but then I realize it has been a hell of a day. And there was that incident with the ketchup. I really could use the help.

I give him a small smile, "Yes. That would be nice."

* * *

><p>Tobias and I are wiping the stainless steel countertops, soaking up the awkward silence when he throws his sponge at the old dinged up radio, hitting the on button.<p>

"What are you doing?" I chuckle a bit.

He doesn't respond just goes up to the radio and adjusts the volume and I recognize the song almost immediately. It seems Tobias does too because he begins shaking his hips and dancing like a dork.

_We get it almost every night, when that moon is big and bright_

He does an awkward turn and nearly falls on his ass causing me to burst out laughing. But nonetheless he keeps dancing like a total idiot and _dang_ Iwish I had my phone so I could totally video tape this.

_Dancin' in the moonlight, everybody's feelin' warm and bright_

He dances his way up to me and extends a hand.

"No." I tell him through my laughter.

"C'mon, you know you want to." He gives me a cheeky wink.

"I can't dance!" I tell him as serious as I can be because I have a wide smile on my face and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are bright red.

"Neither can I but I'm still doing it." He points out.

I don't respond.

"C'mon! Get your groove on."

I sigh, "Fine." I giggle a bit as I take his hand.

We continue to dance like a cheesey (very cheesey) couple.

There's this one point when Tobias trips over a broom and lands on top of me, but his arms are on the floor supporting himself so he doesn't put his full weight on me.

We're breathing the same air and I'm sure he can feel my electric pulse between our chests. I can feel his.

"Sorry." He breathes.

"No, y-you're, you're fine. Honest."

My face is probably bright red and I can feel the heat from it in my ears. I don't know why. I am not attracted to Tobias. He's good looking and everything... just... well I've never been involved in a relationship, ever, no boy has caught my attention. Surely Tobias cannot be that special.

I clear my throat awkwardly and he gets off of me and I stand up, brushing myself off. The song has ended by now and the radio seems to have broken so it's just us staring at each other while some static noise is in the background. I give him a tight, close-lipped smile. "I'll walk you out."

The rain seems to have stopped when we reach the door, he turns to me and says "I had fun today."

"Thanks... uh, me too."

"You sure you can clean the rest by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

He nods, "Goodbye Tris."

"See ya Four."

He walks out and I sigh and lean against the wall, muscles relaxing.

And as I clean in silence for the next half and hour, the only thing going through my mind are the previous events of our time together.

Tobias Eaton, I have a feeling your going to make my life hella confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya have it. That song was Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader which was the song idea from Four's Booty Call. Great song! So yes the cutesie dance scene was her idea but of course me being the devil I am had to add the awkward falling part and the 'Tris thinks she's gonna get murdered' part. Yeah. Anyways who's excited for Insurgent. For all you haters who are bringing down the vibe do it silently because some of us are excited like me. And tbh it's really annoying when people do that, like no go fuck yourself. You don't have to be excited about it but us dedicated fans are so don't kill the mood. I love these interviews and I loved the Sheo Live stream, like Shai and Theo are my babies and I ship them so hard and I just... argh! So yeah! I think I'm gonna see it on the 20th but maybe the 19th. So excited! Ah!<strong>


End file.
